


To Suppose and To Be

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [10]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Thomas thinks that Minho and Newt dont love him anymore.<br/>That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Suppose and To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Can be read as a sequel of this. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3585822 ) (I Hate When They Have An Argument)

“Oh, Thomas, look!” said Rachel, pointing at the coffee shop. The boy followed her raised finger up to see who she was pointing at. His heart leapt and then sank when he recognised the two figures sitting on the table outside the coffee shop. Minho and Newt. Apparently out on a date.

It had not been the first time he had seen the two boys together on a date. Actually, it was becoming more and more common to find the two of them together, laughing and talking to each other. The fights had ceased as well, or had become less and less common.

Thomas should have been pleased by this: finally his boyfriends had stopped arguing every single time and where getting along. But the truth was that Thomas felt left behind. He dreaded that one day he would come home to find out that the two of them did not want him with them anymore. Thomas was still in College, while both Minho and Newt went to the same UNI, even though they studied completely different subjects.

Thomas sighed. “Yeah, I saw them.” He said. Teresa looked at him, sympathetic. Teresa, Aris, Rachel and Thomas were best friends, and Thomas always told them whatever went through his mind. So they knew all about his worries of being left behind. Aris patted him on the back. “I think you are worrying too much over nothing, really. But, if it makes you feel better, today you all can stay at my place, and have a massive slumber party! Parents are not in.” He said, smiling broadly. Thomas eyes lit. People always said that slumber parties were for children or for girls, but he loved them.He nodded. “Awesome!” Rachel and Teresa smiled at each other. “Agreed. Off to your house then!”

Thomas walked slower than them, writing a text message to Minho and Newt. Minho had created a group chat for the three of them, called boyfriends. He shook his head, amused. He then bit his lip. He had started to feel as if it would be better if he backed away. Minho and Newt were always laughing with each other those days... he felt as if they deserved more happiness. He typed the message.

TOMMY: Slumber party at Aris’ house. Not coming home. X

He only had to wait a few seconds for the answer.

_Newt: Owh, we’ll miss you. Have fun!xxx_

**Minho: Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.xxx**

He smiled at the screen, and put his phone back to his pocket.

His friends were awesome. They put on the saddest songs they could find (Thank you Lana Del Rey), and enveloped themselves with blankets, as they ate mountains of junk food and watched the silliest movie they could find. Hilarious. And everything was perfect until he fell asleep. Then came the nightmare.

_He was standing in the apartment he shared with Minho and Newt, watching a movie on the couch. He heard the door opening, and smiled as he saw Minho and Newt coming in. They didn’t smile back. “Are you still here?” asked Minho, with a bored voice. Thomas looked at him, bewildered. Newt put a hand around Minho’s waist and wrinkled his nose at him, as if he was something really unpleasant in front of him. “Why do you keep coming back to us? No one wants you here. I only love Min Min.” He said, reaching up to kiss the Asian boy on the lips. Minho kissed him back, before turning towards Thomas again. “You can leave now. I only love Newtie.” He said, smiling. Newt smirked. “Go away, Tom. Tom, go away, no one loves you Tom, Tom, Tom...”_

“TOM! WAKE UP!” Shouted a voice next to him. Thomas opened his eyes, to see Teresa standing next to him, her hands on her hips. “Finally! You have been muttering weird things in your dream.” She said, worry creeping into her voice. Thomas sighed. It had only been a dream. A nightmare. An awful nightmare, but a nightmarenevertheless. Rachel looked at him, smiling. “Get ready, we are almost late.” She said. Thomas sighed again as he stood up to go to the bathroom. It had been a nightmare, okay, but nightmares always have foundation. He bit his lip, and washed his face. If something was going to happen in the relationship, he was ready for it: he would do anything to make Minho and Newt happy, no matter how much it could hurt him.

***

**Minho: Have a match today! U guys coming?xxx**

_Newt: I’m in. Tommy, where do I pick you up?xxx_

THOMAS: I’ve got a school project tonite. x

**Minho: Oow, come on Tommyboy!xxx**

_Newt: Come with us! Please, Tommy. Please.xxx_

THOMAS: And it’s also Brenda’s birthday, so I totally can’t come. Soz. Don’t wait up.x

Thomas sighed again and put his phone back in his pocket, as he followed Aris to finish their science project. The boy looked at him funny. “I swear Minho has a match, today? Why are you not going? I can do this by myself, honestly.” He said. Thomas shook his head, resolutely. “Don’t worry about it. I am helping.” Aris shrugged and went back to his work.

When they finished the project it was already 5.30 pm. Aris and Thomas stepped out of the school, together. “Where are you going, Tom?” asked the shorter boy. Thomas smiled. “To Brenda’s party.” Aris looked shocked. “But you don’t even like Brenda.” He argued. Thomas shrugged. “Maybe I do, now.” He said, shrugging. Aris rolled his eyes, as he took his bus. “Sure you do, Thomas, sure.2 he said, shaking his head.

Thomas kept walking until he got to Brenda’s party. Which had already started. 

Aris was right. He didn’t like Brenda, he was barely friends with her. And he also did not know anyone at the party, except for the DJ, Jorge. He was friends with Minho and Newt. The only reason he came to the party was to ensure Minho and Newt a nice afternoon and evening in each other company. A boy sitting next to him offered him a drink, and he took it without even thinking. After drinking like three full cups of the drink, he was completely out of it.

He found Brenda in the middle of the dance floor, and joined her. He already knew the girl had a really big crush on him. As they started to dance together, he wondered why he could not just fall in love with a girl like her?She was pretty, funny, a bit bitchy, but almost flawless in the end. Why did he have to fall for Minho and Newt, instead, who already loved each other so much?

He blinked away the tears that had suddenly appeared in his eyes, in time to see Brenda leaning towards him, to kiss him. He didn’t stop her, and when she put her hands in his hair, he didn’t push her. But he didn’t answer the kiss either. When she finally parted their lips to breath, she looked at him in sadness, not anger. “Minho and Newt are really lucky.” She whispered, before giving him a last, chaste kiss and moving away.

Thomas had not felt anything. Anything at all in the kiss, except for the taste of alcohol. He simply took his coat and left the house. He knew he was wasted the moment he left the house and saw the pavement dancing the Macarena dance in front of him. He fell on the grass, muttering curses you himself, and threw up.

***

He woke up, and instantly wished he hadn’t. His head hurt like hell. He opened his eyes tentatively, and immediately recognised the familiar star covered ceiling of the bedroom of his apartment. Which meant that someone had picked him up and taken him home. He groaned, but not for the pain this time. He slowly stood up, and moved towards the bathroom only once the room had stopped spinning.

When he entered the kitchen, he found Newt humming to himself, as he cooked something that looked like pancakes. Minho was sitting on a chair, with nothing on but a pair of trousers on. They were not speaking, Minho was on the phone, while Newt seemed concentrated on the pancakes. Thomas coughed to announce his presence, feeling a bit like he was destroying this image of quiet happiness. 

Minho raised his head, and smiled a little as he saw him. Newt beamed, but it seemed a little forced. “Tommy! You finally woke up! Do you want some water to drink?” he asked, as Minho signalled him to seat down on his lap. Thomas ignored the less-than-subtle signal and sat on a different chair, pouring himself some water to drink.”Morning.” he said.

Minho’s smile faltered, and the boy looked at Newt, engaging the blond in what seemed like a silent conversation. Newt nodded, and finished cooking the pancakes, and sat down next to Minho. Thomas heart sank. They wanted to talk to him.

Newt started. “Do you want to tell us something?” he asked, gently. Thomas shook his head. Minho looked at him straight in the eyes. “Yesterday, when Jorge called us to collect you, we found you lying on the grass. Nearly gave us a heart attack. But what gave us another heart attack, were the words that you kept addressing to us during the whole trip. “Leave me alone! I am leaving the house soon, don’t take me back there! I don’t want to stay there anymore!” that was what you were saying. Now tell us, honestly: was it because you were drunk, or do you mean it?” he asked.

Thomas didn’t know what to do. He meant it, of course he did. But he was not ready to tell them, not now. A _nd that’s selfish. They deserve to be happy, I have no right of choosing when to tell them the truth._ And besides, they always knew when he was lying.

“I meant it.” He said, trying to keep his voice steady. Newt put a hand on his mouth, horrified. “I meant it.” He repeated. Minho’s face went expressionless. “So you want to leave? To break up with us? Or both?” he asked, his voice toneless. Thomas looked down at his glass full of water. “Both.” He whispered. Minho nodded, still no expression. Newt spoke then, his voice breaking up as he tried to speak. “But... but why? Can you please tell what we did, Tommy? Please. It’s something that I did? If it is, then I am sorry!” he said, biting his lip, and trying hard not to cry.

Tears rolled on Thomas’ cheeks. “No, I just want you to be happy. I don’t want to be the third wheel between the two of you, I love you, and you deserve to be happy.” He said, wiping his face furiously. Something glinted onthe corner of Minho’s eye as the Asian spoke. “What? You are not the third wheel! We love you!” he almost shouted. Newt took one of Thomas’ hands in his. “What did we do?Honestly, we didn’t want to make you feel like you are getting in between us! We love you!” he said, and didn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Thomas was crying by now. “You guys have been so happy lately, and finally seemed to be getting more and more along, so I just thought I should just leave now that you seem to be so happy...” he whispered the last part. Newt and Minho shock their heads. “We were trying to make an effort for your sake, Tommy. You always seem so upset when we have an argument, so I thought that...”he could not finish. Minho nodded his agreement. “We didn’t want to make you feel like the third wheel, Thomas. We love you.” He said, his voice breaking down on the last part.

Thomas cried and hugged Newt. “M so sorry! I am so stupid, I thought that...” Newt wiped away his tears, and kissed him on the lips. Minho moved next to them and hugged both of them tightly. “I love both of you. Please stay with us, Thomas.” Newt nodded, when he broke away from the kiss. “Please, Tommy. Please.” Thomas nodded as well. “I am so stupid... Can I stay?” he asked, a tentative smile on his lips. Both Minho and Newt smiled back, as Minho hugged him again. “There is no need to ask.”

Thomas kissed the Asian softly on the lips, as the boy carried him bridal style back to the bedroom, followed by Newt. Thomas gave them a puzzled look as they laid him on the bed. “We are going to show you how much we love you, Tommy.” Said Newt, a smirk on his face as he sat on the bed. Thomas had only time to blush before Minho laid down next to him.

Let’s just say that they showed to love him a _lot_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a smutty ending, but I am not really good at this...


End file.
